User talk:Innovateer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Innovateer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Hello Innovateer, I had noticed that this wiki was a little abandoned, so I was wondering if you want to be the bureaucrat/administrator from this wiki. if you want, i have found this page Wiki Adoption request I do not make the request because i already have a wiki Pocket Legends Wiki en Español you can take ideas from my wiki if you want. when you get bureaucrat you can give me administrator rights :P iAtrøx 07:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks iAtrøx, I will try that Innovateer 15:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, your request has been answered, you are now one step away from being admin! check the adoption request page. iAtrøx 07:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Pocket Legends Admin Request (approved)!, GTZ!! iAtrøx 07:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Innovateer, can you giveme bureaucrat rights plz, i want to make some editions on the common pages to activate new futures on the wiki. thx iAtrøx 10:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hiho, nice to see you back xD. im still waiting for an answer about the bourecreat rights thx. --iAtrøx 00:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Need help with Sub Category listing I have been trying to get SubCategories set up for the Table of Contents on the main page. I noticed some people already got something set up but I can't seem to figure out how to get subcategories going. I used to do Wikia work a few years ago on older games. With the new editting style I am a little bit clueless. Here's an example Category Equipment *Category Armor *-- Sub Category Archer Armor *-- Sub Category Warrior Armor *-- Sub Category Mage Armor *Category Helmets *-- Sub Category Archer Helmets *-- Sub Category Warrior Helmets *-- Sub Category Mage Helmets *Category Weapons *-- Sub Category Archer Weapons *-- Sub Category Warrior Weapons *-- Sub Category Mage Weapons *Category Rings *Category Shields *-- Sub Category *-- Sub Category *-- Sub Category And so on. I know the Items page has pretty much everything, but it'd be good to have a table with each item visible for quick link. Just an idea. If you have any suggestions on the Sub/SubSub Category linking let me know. Anthonyhealer (enchantess) 18:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it goes like this: put 2 equals signsArmorput 2 equals signs Put 3 equals signsArcher Helmetsput 3 equals signs And so on. Pokechmp Help on wiki Hey, I know you said you don't know the new editing way of wiki, but now do you do? Do you know a way to find that out? If you do, then please tell me. I really need help on that stuff. Thanx, Pokechmp New Styles Ok, ty for the admin rights ;D (bureaucrat would be better xD), I did the changes to the common pages, now we have 3 new styles here some samples. class="shadowb" class="obox" class="abox" You can also combine class="shadowb abox" iAtrøx 08:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nice styles! Can you develop them into more of a theme for the wiki, perhaps using some of the fan-site images STS made available? Also, I created a navbox for campaigns (see bottom of Forest Haven) but my design skills are level 1 only :) Can you have a go a restyling those boxes? Ian 14:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- mmm about the theme i dont know how to make it work :s srry, but im still trying and the navbox, sure iAtrøx 22:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Forum And... The new Forum! ^^ iAtrøx 10:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Good idea, we need to get this on the front page Ian 14:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Theme Well, basically i came across this wiki and thought that "Although they have a thousand pages, where is the theme? it seems a little bare without one" so i thought id help out. I can give you a background, a colour scheme, a logo and maybe a favicon. somethings you will have to do yourself (like infoboxes) but basically i can do this. I can also pimp out the main page with some fonts and such if you want so get back to me *BAM* (and also, you can add me on pocket legends if you want under the same username) Only Non-Admin who talks? What? RedYoshii (talk)